<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asiat joita ei voi mitata by toyhto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634211">Asiat joita ei voi mitata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto'>toyhto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, M/M, No Mary Morstan, Post-Reichenbach, Siinäpä ne tärkeimmät olikin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John Watson. Ainoa ihminen jolla todella on merkitystä. Hän ei ole ihan varma, miksi. Siitä on vaikea tehdä arviota. On niin paljon osatekijöitä, joille on lähes mahdotonta luoda luotettavia muuttujia. Hän ei edes tiedä, miten kysymys pitäisi asetella.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asiat joita ei voi mitata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nyt kun on taas tuoreita Johnlock-fiiliksiä niin kirjoitin näistä toisenkin pienen tarinan Herkällä tuulella -fikin jälkeen! Tämä on Post-Reichenbach -tarina jossa mukaillaan hiukan kolmoskauden ekaa jaksoa, mutta ilman Marya. Tästä tuli vähän erilainen kuin oli tarkoitus mutta mitäpä tuosta. Myös penis on mainittu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melkein kaiken voi mitata. John kävelee keittiöön: 4,2 sekuntia. John pysähtyy kahvinkeittimen luokse: 2 sekuntia. John vilkaisee olkapäänsä yli ja katsoo häneen: 1,2 sekuntia. Vielä eilen se oli 0,8 sekuntia. Edistystä. Luultavasti. Mitta-asteikkoa on vaikea määritellä.<br/><br/>Siitä on nyt kolme päivää, kun hän palasi Lontooseen. Kolme päivää, kahdeksan tuntia ja kaksitoista minuuttia siitä, kun hän istui päivystyksen odotushuoneessa muiden joukossa. John avasi oven, näki hänet, tuijotti 2,6 sekuntia, katsoi pois ja tuijotti sitten uudestaan. Sillä kertaa hän ei saanut luotettavaa mittaustulosta. Hän tuijotti takaisin ja nousi seisomaan. Ympärillä lapset yskivät: flunssa, flunssa, korvatulehdus, nenä työnnetty täyteen herneitä. John käveli hänen luokseen ja löi häntä naamaan.<br/><br/>Viisi tuntia ja kaksikymmentäkolme minuuttia myöhemmin John kantoi puolityhjän matkalaukun Baker Street 221B:n olohuoneeseen, pudotti laukun lattialle nojatuolinsa viereen ja käveli keittiöön. Sherlock istui sohvalla. John avasi kaikki kaapinovet ennen kuin otti teepurkin pöydälle. Kamomilla, luultavasti vanhentunut. Ennen John suosi sitruunaa, paitsi krapula-aamuina. John laski kattilaan vettä, laittoi sen hellalle ja jäi viereen seisomaan olkapäät kyyryssä. Kolmekymmentäviisi sekuntia, ja sitten John kääntyi kohti Sherlockia ja sanoi olevansa vihainen.<br/><br/>John on edelleen vihainen. Se on selvää, mutta juuri mikään muu ei ole. Sherlock on kyllä havainnoinut kaiken, minkä on voinut. Viime yönä John nukkui 5 tuntia ja kolmekymmentäkaksi minuuttia. Liian vähän, mutta kuitenkin neljäkymmentäkahdeksan minuuttia enemmän kuin edellisenä yönä. Lopun aikaa John joko kääntyili sängyssään tai käveli edestakaisin makuuhuoneensa poikki. Kaksitoista yli neljä aamulla John käveli portaat alas, pysähtyi vessan ovelle ja tuijotti olohuoneen sohvalla istuvaa Sherlockia 2,4 sekuntia eikä sanonut mitään. Sitten John meni vessaan. Sherlock kuunteli virtsan valumista vessanpönttöön. Hänkin oli jo aika väsynyt. Hän oli nukkunut hiukan mutta ei tiennyt, minkä verran. Selvästi liian vähän. Pää oli raskas ja mustelmia oli ruvennut taas särkemään, eikä hän saanut kipua lukittua ulos mielestään.<br/><br/>”Mitä nyt?” John kysyy ja katsoo häneen. Hän räpyttelee silmiään. Maanantai kello 18:34. John on tullut töistä neljäkymmentäyksi minuuttia sitten: metro, ruuhkaa, vieressä istui nainen jolla on kaksi koiraa. Nyt John odottaa, että kahvi tippuu. Tämän jälkeen John todennäköisesti istuutuu keittiön pöydän ääreen, syö jugurttia suoraan purkista eikä sano mitään siitä, että Sherlock ei ole vieläkään käynyt kaupassa. Hän on kyllä aikonut. John haluaisi, että hän ostaisi maitoa. Hän voisi aivan hyvin tehdä sen. Mutta asunnosta lähteminen on yllättävän vaikeaa. Kun hän on ovella, hän rupeaa miettimään, että ehkä hän tulee takaisin ja John ei enää tulekaan. Ehkä John on vienyt matkalaukkunsa pois ja päättänyt, että ei sittenkään aio antaa hänelle anteeksi.<br/><br/>John ei tosin ole sanonut antavansa anteeksi. Mutta siitä tässä kai on kysymys. John on vihainen, ettei Sherlock ilmoittanut olevansa elossa. Johnin suuttumus ei ole aivan loogista, mutta Sherlock on huomauttanut asiasta jo kahdesti, ja toisella kerralla John käveli rappuset ylös makuuhuoneeseensa ontuvilla askelilla, sulki oven liian kovaa eikä tullut ulos kolmeen tuntiin ja kolmeenkymmeneenseitsemään minuuttiin, ei vaikka Sherlock meni koputtamaan ovea. Sittemmin hän on päätellyt, että asiat ovat näin: John on vihainen hänelle mutta aikoo antaa hänelle anteeksi. Nyt hän vain odottaa, milloin John tekee sen. Pitkittynyt katsekontakti on luultavasti hyvä merkki, ellei se johda väkivaltaan.<br/><br/>Hän on kyllä pyytänyt anteeksi. Ensin hän ajatteli, että se on tarpeetonta. Hänhän oli poissa kaksi vuotta ja kahdeksantoista päivää. Varmasti anteeksipyynnön tarve on vanhentunut. Mutta John ei puhunut hänelle ensimmäisenä iltana mitään, vaikka hän tosiaan yritti. Hän kysyi, mitä John on tehnyt hiuksilleen. Hän kysyi Johnin alkoholinkulutuksesta. Hän kysyi Johnin työtehtävistä. Hän jopa kysyi, mitä Johnille kuuluu. Ja John ei suostunut edes katsomaan häntä. Sitten hän alkoi epäillä, että John ottaisi nojatuolin viereen jätetyn matkalaukkunsa, jossa todennäköisesti oli kahdet bokserit, hammasharja, housut, sukat, kauluspaita, t-paita, villapaita ja shampoo, ja lähtisi pois.<br/><br/>”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi. Sitten hän toisti sen, koska vaikutti siltä, että John ei ollut kuullut.<br/><br/>”Miten sinun…” John sanoi kaksitoista minuuttia myöhemmin ja osoitti häntä. ”Ei olisi varmaan pitänyt…”<br/><br/>Häneltä kesti yllättävän kauan tajuta, että John tarkoitti hänen nenäänsä. Hän pyyhkäisi nenänpieltä. Kuivunutta verta taisi olla vielä vähän jäljellä.<br/><br/>”Anna kun minä katson sitä”, John sanoi ja komensi hänet istumaan keittiöön, jossa oli parempi valo. Hän tuijotti ylös valoon ja John kokeili, ettei hänen nenänsä ollut murtunut. Ei se ollut. Johnin kädet tuntuivat lämpimiltä hänen kasvoillaan, vaikka luultavasti niiden lämpötila oli Johnille tavanomaisen 36,8 Celsius-astetta.<br/><br/>Seuraavana päivänä hän kertoi Johnille, mitä Serbiassa oli tapahtunut. Siinä vaiheessa John puhui hänelle jo puolikkailla lauseilla. Hän kertoi hakkaamisesta, ja John odotti että hän avasi paitansa napit ja kiskoi sitten paidan pois hänen päältään. Sillä kertaa Johnin sormet tuntuivat kylmiltä. Sherlock pidätti hengitystään ilman syytä, kun John tunnusteli mustelmat ja ruhjeet ja puhdisti ne muutaman desinfiointiaineella. Se kaikki oli tietenkin täysin tarpeetonta. Mycroft oli jo käskenyt jonkun lääkärin – kolmekymmentäyhdeksänvuotias, eronnut, kaksi lasta, harrastaa ratsastusta ja käsitöitä – tarkistaa hänet. Mutta hän ei maininnut sitä Johnille.<br/><br/> ”Sherlock”, John sanoo nyt, ja Sherlock räpyttelee silmiään. Maanantai. 18:52. Baker Street. Hän on Johnin kanssa. Hän on kotona. John olisi voinut lähteä, mutta ei ole lähtenyt. Sen sijaan John on hakenut siitä väliaikaisesta asunnostaan lisää vaihtovaatteita. Se tapahtui eilen. Sen jälkeen John meni vielä kaljalle. Sherlock käveli ympyrää olohuoneessa ja odotti, ja kun John lopulta tuli, hänen teki ensin mieli huutaa Johnille. John oli ollut poissa neljä tuntia ja kaksikymmentäneljä minuuttia kauemmin kuin hän oli kuvitellut. John olisi saattanut olla vaikka kuollut. Mutta hän ei sanonut mitään, ja John käveli keittiöön kaljanhajuisena ja uusi laukullinen vaihtovaatteita mukana.<br/><br/><em>Hitto.</em> Maanantai. 18:54. Baker Street. Pitää keksittyä nykyhetkeen.<br/><br/>John ottaa jugurttipurkin ja kahvikupin ja nousee seisomaan: 5,3 sekuntia. John kävelee olohuoneeseen: 11,2 sekuntia. John istuutuu nojatuoliinsa: 4,2 sekuntia. John huokaisee: 1,5 sekuntia.<br/><br/>”Onko meillä päivän lehteä?” John kysyy.<br/><br/>Sherlock ojentaa lehden. John vilkaisee häntä: 1,4 sekuntia.<br/><br/>”Kiitos”, John sanoo ja levittää lehden auki syliinsä. Sitten he istuvat hiljaa kolmetoista minuuttia ja kaksitoista sekuntia.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Anna kun minä katson niitä taas”, John sanoo samana iltana. Kello on 21:58. Sherlock siirtää tuolin Johnin eteen, istuutuu ja riisuu paitansa. John on pessyt kätensä ja sormet ovat vielä vähän kosteat. Johnin polvet osuvat hänen kylkiinsä, sitten John selvittää kurkkuaan, liikahtaa, eikä koske häneen enää, paitsi käsillään.<br/><br/>John kuljettaa sormenpäitä olkapäässä olevan ruhjeen vieressä: 4,1 sekuntia. John painaa kevyesti mustelmaa, joka on alaselässä vasemmassa reunassa: 2,7 sekuntia.<br/><br/>”Anteeksi”, John sanoo, vaikka Sherlock ei tarkoittanut säpsähtää.<br/><br/>”Ei se haittaa”, hän sanoo. ”Painele vain.”<br/><br/>Mutta John vetää kätensä pois. 12,3 sekuntia. Sitten John laittaa käden hänen olkapäälleen ja painelee peukalolla hänen niskaansa. ”Onko sinulla niska kipeänä?”<br/><br/>”Ei”, hän valehtelee.<br/><br/>”<em>Sherlock.</em>”<br/><br/>”Ei sillä ole väliä.”<br/><br/>John huokaisee ja painaa sitten peukaloa tiukemmin kipeiden lihasten väliin. Sherlock vetää syvään henkeä. Se tuntuu hyvältä. Asteikolla yhdestä kymmeneen, se tuntuu…<br/><br/>”Sinä röhnötät siinä sohvalla kaikki päivät”, John sanoo ja kuulostaa vähän vihaiselta, mutta eri tavalla kuin ennen. ”Ei ihme että sinulla menee niskat jumiin. Ja ethän sinä edes nuku.”</p><p><br/>Sherlock avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudelleen. John painaa peukalonsa uuteen kohtaan. 7,9 sekuntia.<br/><br/>”Vai nukutko?” John kysyy.<br/><br/>”Vähän.”<br/><br/>”Miten paljon on <em>vähän?</em>”<br/><br/>Sherlock nielaisee. ”En ole ihan varma.”<br/><br/>Johnin käsi pysähtyy vain hetkeksi. Sitten John painaa toisenkin käden hänen olkapäälleen ja rupeaa hieromaan. Hän on lähes varma, ettei John ole tehnyt niin ikinä ennen. Ei hän olisi voinut unohtaa sitä. Hän ei olisi mitenkään voinut pitää sitä epäolennaisena informaationa. Hän sulkee silmät ja avaa ne sitten uudestaan, vaikka pääkallon etulohkoa painaa.<br/><br/>”Sinä olet kyllä ihan idiootti”, John sanoo ja työntää kämmenpohjia Sherlockin yläselän lihaksia vasten. Yksi mustelma osuu siihen alle ja Sherlock värähtää, mutta onneksi John ei lopeta. ”Sinun pitää nukkua. Mikset sinä nuku?”<br/><br/>”En tiedä.”<br/><br/>”Et <em>tiedä.</em>”<br/><br/>”Niin.”<br/><br/>John hieroo häntä lujempaa. ”Mutta et sinä sitä minun takiani tee. Sinä et valvo minun takiani. Sehän olisi ihan älytöntä.”<br/><br/>Hän antaa silmien painua taas hetkeksi kiinni. 4,7 sekuntia. ”Niin olisi.”<br/><br/>”Sherlock”, John sanoo kireällä äänellä.<br/><br/>”John”, hän vastaa. <em>John, John, John. John Watson.</em> Ainoa ihminen jolla todella on merkitystä. Hän ei ole ihan varma, miksi. Siitä on vaikea tehdä arviota. On niin paljon osatekijöitä, joille on lähes mahdotonta luoda luotettavia muuttujia. Hän ei edes tiedä, miten kysymys pitäisi asetella.<br/><br/>”Sinun pitää nukkua”, John mutisee. ”Minä haluan että sinä nukut öisin. Eihän tuosta valvomisesta tule mitään.”<br/><br/>Sherlock nukkuu neljä tuntia ja yhdeksäntoista minuuttia sinä yönä. Hän herää siihen, että John avaa vessan oven. Kello on kolmetoista yli viisi. Hän nousee istumaan sohvalla ja vetää viltin mukanaan, ja John katsoo häntä melkein neljä sekuntia.<br/><br/>”Nuku nyt vielä vähän”, John sanoo ja menee vessaan.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Miten teillä menee?” rouva Hudson sanoo ja kaataa hänelle teetä. Hän ottaa keksin lautaselta ja kastaa sen teekuppiin. Vesi on vielä liian kuumaa. Seinäkello raksuttaa. Se on kolmetoista sekuntia jäljessä. Tänä aamuna hän meni keittiöön, kun John oli juomassa aamukahviaan. John ojensi hänelle puolet lehdestä, ja hän istui toisella puolella pöytää ja katseli, kun John söi voileivän. Johnin leukanivel loksuu vasemmalta puolelta.<br/><br/>”Hyvin”, hän sanoo rouva Hudsonille.<br/><br/>”Sherlock,” rouva Hudson sanoo ja hymyilee: myötätuntoa, vähän sääliä, kuviteltua ymmärrystä. Hänen tekee mieli ottaa teekuppi ja keksit ja mennä olohuoneeseen. Mutta rouva Hudson vain seuraisi häntä. Eikä hän halua järkyttää rouva Hudsonia yhtään enempää. Ilmeisesti hänen kuolemansa kaksi vuotta sitten oli rouvalle hiukan vaikea asia. ”Se ottaa aikansa”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja ojentaa keksilautasta hänelle. ”Tämähän on ollut Johnille erityisen rankkaa.”<br/><br/>Sherlock ottaa toisen keksin. Ensimmäinen on murentunut teekuppiin.<br/><br/>”Oikein sydäntä särkee kun miettii sitä”, rouva Hudson sanoo. ”Mutta John on kyllä ottanut tämän koko jutun todella hienosti. Tämän että sinä tulit takaisin. Hänhän muutti tänne takaisin saman tien. Olisin kuvitellut, että hän tarvitsisi enemmän aikaa, tiedäthän, ennen kuin pystyisi palaamaan suhteeseen.”<br/><br/>”Hän ei ole vielä purkanut sen toisen asunnon vuokrasopimusta.” Johnilla on kaksio 3,8 mailin päässä. Varmasti hirvittävä paikka<br/><br/>”Älä hoputa häntä”, rouva Hudson sanoo. ”Ota toinen keksi.”<br/><br/>Sherlock ottaa kolmannen.<br/><br/>”Tuollaiset jutut ovat hirveän vaikeita”, rouva Hudson sanoo. ”Kun rakastaa jotakuta, ja se joku kuolee aivan yllättäen, ja sitten juuri kun on pääsemäisillään yli siitä ihan akuutimmasta suruvaiheesta, se toinen ilmestyykin takaisin ja sanoo ettei kuollutkaan vaan on jahdannut rikollisten verkostoja ympäri Euroopan viimeiset kaksi vuotta eikä ole kerennyt ilmoitella itsestään.”<br/><br/>”Ei se ihan noin mennyt.”<br/><br/>”No olennaisilta osilta kuitenkin.” Rouva Hudson huokaisee. Se saattaa johtua lonkasta. ”Mutta ei John ole muuttanut mieltään sinusta. Kyllähän sen näkee. Hän katsoo sinua edelleen samalla tavalla.”<br/><br/>”Millä tavalla?” Sherlock kysyy.<br/><br/>Rouva Hudson nauraa ja ojentautuu taputtamaan häntä olkapäälle. ”Kyllähän sinä tiedät. Nyt minun täytyykin jo mennä, tänään on lavarunouskerhon syksyn ensimmäiset pikkujoulut, ja minun pitää kihartaa tukkani.”<br/><br/>Rouva Hudson menee. Sherlock syö loputkin keksit. Ilmeisesti hänellä oli nälkä. Hänellä on tänään ollut parempi olo kuin edellisinä päivinä, mikä ehkä johtuu siitä, ettei univaje ole ollut niin merkittävä. Hän on pystynyt keskittymään melkein niin kuin normaalisti, ja niinpä hän on piirtänyt kaavioita siitä, miten Johnin käyttäytyminen on muuttunut viimeisten neljän päivän, kahden tunnin ja yhdeksän minuutin aikana. Ihan selvästi John on antamaisillaan hänelle anteeksi. Mutta jokin kaavioissa ei täsmää. Aina kun hän ottaa uutta dataa mukaan, tuntuu entistä enemmän siltä, että hänellä on väärä kysymys.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Mitä ne oikein tekivät sinulle?” John kysyy.<br/><br/>Sherlock hengittää syvään. Johnin sormet tunnustelevat ruhjetta hänen vasemmassa kyljessään. Ensin hän aikoi huomauttaa, että tämä on täysin tarpeetonta. Tulehdusriski on tilastollisesti olematon eikä siitäkään varmaan ole lääketieteellistä hyötyä, että John painelee hänen mustelmiaan. Mutta jostain syystä hän ei sanonut mitään, istuutui vain keittiön tuolille, jonne John hänet komensi, ja otti paitansa pois.<br/><br/>”Sherlock?” John mutisee. Ai niin. John kysyi häneltä jotain. Nyt John on ilmeisesti päättänyt painella sitä mustelmaa hänen vatsalaukkunsa kohdalla, koska John kiertää hänen eteensä ja kumartuu alemmas, niin että hehkulampun kylmä valo osuu Johnin otsalle. John näyttää vanhemmalta kuin kaksi vuotta sitten. Hiuksissa on enemmän harmaata. Silmät ovat väsyneemmät. Se voi toki johtua alkoholinkäytöstäkin. Siitä John ei suostunut kertomaan hänelle paljoakaan. Alkoholi huonontaa unen laatua ja vähentää palautumista -<br/><br/>John tönäisee peukalolla mustelman reunaa. Sherlock tarttuu Johnia olkapäästä. Hän ei käsittääkseen aikonut tehdä niin, mutta tässä hänen kätensä nyt kuitenkin on, Johnin olkapäällä. Hän puristaa kevyesti. John on lakannut painelemasta häntä ja tuijottaa häntä nyt kutakuinkin maksan kohdalle. Hän puristaa Johnia hiukan lujempaa.<br/><br/>”Mitä sinä teet?” John kysyy hänen maksaltaan.<br/><br/>”Ei aavistustakaan.”<br/><br/>John hätkähtää, sitten nauraa mutta kuulostaa enemmän hämmentyneeltä, nostaa käden jolla äsken paineli Sherlockin mustelmia, ja hieroo nenäänsä. ”Luoja”, John sanoo. ”Sherlock –”<br/><br/>Hänen peukalonsa on Johnin vasemman solisluun kohdalla. Sen tuntee t-paidan ja villapaidan läpikin. Villapaita on uusi. Hän on aikonut kysyä, mistä John on hankkinut sen. Tai ehkä hän voisi tuhota sen sillä aikaa kun John on töissä. Sitten hän ostaisi Johnille uuden. Ja maitoa. John pyysi eilen, että hän ostaisi maitoa.<br/><br/>”Sherlock”, John sanoo vähän lujemmalla äänellä, tarttuu Sherlockin ranteeseen ja siirtää Sherlockin käden pois olkapäältään. Sherlock laittaa kätensä selän taakse. John hengittää syvään niin kuin toisinaan murhapaikalla, kun jotain Johnin mielestä järkyttävää on tapahtunut. ”Mitä täällä tapahtuu?” John kysyy.<br/><br/>”Sinä halusit tarkistaa minun mustelmani”, Sherlock sanoo.<br/><br/>John avaa suunsa ja katsoo häntä. 0,6 sekuntia. Sitten John painaa suunsa kiinni, 2,1 sekuntia, nielaisee ja avaa suunsa uudelleen. ”Tarkistaa sinun mustelmasi”, John sanoo ohuella äänellä. ”Helvetti. Sehän kuulostaa… Mutta en tarkoittanut sitä. Tarkoitin, että mitä sinä ja minä… mitä me… eikö sinun pitänyt tutkia jotain Mycroftille?”<br/><br/>Ai niin. Terrori-isku Lontooseen. Mycroft on lähettänyt Sherlockille tekstiviestejä joka päivä ja yrittänyt soittaa seitsemän kertaa.<br/><br/>”Sinä vain istut täällä kotona ja tuijotat minua”, John sanoo nopeammalla tahdilla kuin keskimäärin ja katsoo hänen oikean olkapäänsä ohitse. Hän tuijottaa Johnia, ja äkkiä hän tajuaa, mitä John yrittää kysyä. Tai ainakin hänellä on hyvin perusteltu arvaus.<br/><br/>”Minä odotan että annat minulle anteeksi”, hän sanoo.<br/><br/>John näyttää yllättyneeltä. Sherlock katsoo Johnia vielä vähän tarkemmin. Ehkä John antoi jo anteeksi eikä hän vain huomannut sitä. Tai ehkä John on unohtanut anteeksipyynnön, ja se pitää suorittaa uudelleen.<br/><br/>”Niin kuin muistat”, hän sanoo, ”minä pyysin anteeksi sitä, että annoin sinun kuvitella kaksi vuotta että olen –”<br/><br/>”Kuollut.”<br/><br/>”Niin. Juuri sitä.” Hienoa. John ei ole unohtanut yksityiskohtia. ”Selvästikään et antanut minulle heti anteeksi, joten olen odottanut, että milloin se tapahtuu.”<br/><br/>John nielaisee ja yskähtää sitten. Hän katselee Johnia. John katsoo takaisin 3,5 sekuntia, nousee seisomaan, kävelee tiskialtaan luo ja täyttää lasin vedellä. Hän katsoo, kuinka John tyhjentää lasin puoleen väliin saakka. Sitten John jää tiskialtaan luo seisomaan mutta kääntyy kohti häntä. Hän miettii, pitäisikö pistää paita päälle. Keittiössä on hiukan kylmä.<br/><br/>”Sitäkö tämä on?” John kysyy ja kuulostaa vähän hengästyneeltä. Se on huolestuttavaa. Ehkä John on lakannut kuntoilemasta, kun Sherlock on ollut poissa. ”Sinä odotat, että minä annan anteeksi?”<br/><br/>Hän nyökkää.<br/><br/>”En minä…” John huokaisee syvään. ”Kyllä minä annan anteeksi. Ei sitä tarvitse odottaa. Eikä sinun tarvitse käyttäytyä niin kuin minä saattaisin millä hetkellä tahansa… kadota.”<br/><br/>Sherlock avaa suunsa, mutta ei tiedäkään, mitä siihen pitäisi sanoa.<br/><br/>”Vaikka en minä valita”, John sanoo hitaasti, kävelee takaisin hänen luokseen ja istuutuu tuolille hänen eteensä. Sitten John taputtaa häntä polvelle. Hän tuijottaa Johnin kättä. Rystysten päällä on arpi, jota ei ollut ennen. Näyttää leipäveitsen tekemältä. Ehkä John on taas yrittänyt leikata jäistä leipää. ”Se on tavallaan ihan mukavaa”, John sanoo. ”Ainakin sinä huomaat, milloin minä olen paikalla ja milloin en.”<br/><br/>Hän koskee arpea Johnin kämmenselällä. John värähtää mutta pitää käden hänen polvellaan.<br/><br/>”Kyllä minä annan anteeksi”, John sanoo. ”Mutta aion myös olla vähän vihainen pitkän aikaa. Niin että koeta kestää.” Sitten John on hetken hiljaa. 3,1 sekuntia. ”Minä olen tosiaan tainnut… painella sinun mustelmiasi.”<br/><br/>”Ei se mitään. Ei se haittaa.”<br/><br/>”<em>Ei se haittaa</em>.”<br/><br/>”Niin”, Sherlock sanoo.<br/><br/>”Minun ei varmaan pitäisi tehdä sitä”, John sanoo ja vetää kätensä pois.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Mycroft tulee käymään. Sherlock kuulee askeleet portaikosta ja huutaa Johnia lukitsemaan oven, kiireesti, mutta John vain katsoo häntä keittiöstä. 4,2 sekuntia. John jopa hymyilee vähän. Siitä on neljäkymmentäkolme tuntia, kun John laittoi hänet keittiön tuolille istumaan ilman paitaa ja taputti hänen polveaan, ja siitä saakka John on hymyillyt ja puhunut enemmän. Muutos on pieni mutta havaittavissa. Sherlock hymyilee takaisin ja kääntyy sitten kohti Mycroftia, joka tiputtelee sateenvarjoltaan vettä kokolattiamatolle ja haluaa puhua Lontoon terroriuhasta.<br/><br/>Terroriuhka osoittautuu kohtuullisen mielenkiintoiseksi. John sanoo, ettei ehdi tutkia sitä hänen kanssaan. Flunssaisia lapsia on liikaa. Mutta John muuttaa mielensä tai ehkä ei tarkoittanut alun perinkään sitä, mitä sanoi. Ihmiset ilmeisesti tekevät usein niin. Taksissa matkalla kotiin John nauraa jollekin, mitä Sherlock juuri sanoi ja mikä ei ollut lainkaan hauskaa. John näyttää taas vähän nuoremmalta. Kotona John keittää teetä ja vaatii, että myös Sherlockin pitää juoda sitä, ja sitten he syövät vanhoja suklaakeksejä ja John puhuu vähän viimeisestä kahdesta vuodesta. Ilmeisesti John kävi jonkin aikaa kuntosalilla. John sanoo, että se johtui varmaan shokista, ja menee sitten hiljaiseksi. Sherlock tekee suklaakekseistä tornia Johnin lautaselle, mutta se kaatuu, ennen kuin hän on valmis.<br/><br/>He estävät terrori-iskun. John purkaa sen toisen asunnon vuokrasopimuksen ja tuo loput tavaransa takaisin kotiin. Kaikki Johnin viimeisen kahden vuoden aikana ostamat vaatteet ovat hirveitä. Sherlock tuhoaa yhden silitysraudalla ja sitten he riitelevät, koska John on jostain syystä vihainen hänelle. Hän kysyy, johtuuko se taas siitä, ettei hän kertonut olevansa hengissä. John sanoo, että se johtuu siitä, että Sherlock pilasi hänen vitun paitansa. Sherlock pyytää anteeksi. John tuijottaa häntä niin kuin haluaisi taas tökkiä hänen mustelmiaan, mutta mustelmat ovat jo parantuneet. Hänellä on enää yksi haalea arpi siinä kohdassa, johon osui serbialainen saapas. Yhtenä päivänä, ehkä torstaina, hän yrittää katsella arpea kylpyhuoneessa suihkun jälkeen. Ovi sattuu olemaan auki, ja John pysähtyy ovensuuhun ja tulee sitten kylpyhuoneeseen hänen kanssaan. John käskee hänen olla paikallaan, ja hän odottaa, kun John kuljettaa sormiaan arven yli ja poikki. Sillä ei varmaan ole mitään tekemistä lääketieteen kanssa.<br/><br/>Lopulta John vetää kätensä pois. ”Voit pukeutua”, John sanoo, näyttää sitten vähän järkyttyneeltä ja kävelee pois kylpyhuoneesta katsomatta enää Sherlockia.<br/><br/>John katsoo kyllä häntä taas sinä iltana. Hän lukee tutkimusta muuntohuumeiden kemiallisesta rakenteesta ja juo teetä, ja John istuu nojatuolissaan ja tuijottaa häntä. Hän vilkaisee Johnia silloin tällöin. Hän osti maitoa eilen, joten siitä ei voi olla kyse. Hän osti Johnille myös uuden paidan, sellaisen mitä ei itse ikinä käyttäisi. John katseli paitaa 8,3 sekuntia ja kiitti sitten keskimääräistä käheämmällä äänellä. Seuraavana päivänä Johnilla oli se paita päällä. Väri tosiaan sopii Johnille erinomaisen hyvin.<br/><br/>”Mitä?” hän kysyy nyt, kun John on vilkuillut häntä jo puolitoista tuntia ja alkaa olla vaikea keskittyä muuntohuumeisiin. ”Jätinkö minä jääkaappiin jotain?”<br/><br/>”Mitä?” John kysyy ja näyttää aidosta yllättyneeltä.<br/><br/>”Esimerkiksi varpaita”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Luulin että se oli viime viikolla.”<br/><br/>John nielaisee. ”Ei siellä ole varpaita.”<br/><br/>”Hyvä”, Sherlock sanoo ja palauttaa katseensa muuntohuumeisiin. John käy keittämässä lisää teetä. Teekattila kolisee. Johnin liikkeet ovat hiukan nopeampia ja terävämpiä kuin keskimäärin. Hartiat ovat kyyryssä. John kaataa kuumaa vettä mukiin ja availee sitten kaappien ovia ihan turhaan. Sitruunatee on siinä pöydällä. Lopulta John löytää sen, laittaa teepussin mukiin ja palaa sitten nojatuoliin.<br/><br/>”Mitä?” John kysyy.<br/><br/>”Mitä?” Sherlock kysyy.<br/><br/>”Sinä tuijotit minua.”<br/><br/>”Sinä tuijotit minua ensin.”<br/><br/>”En minä…” John sulkee suunsa ja huokaisee. ”Anteeksi.”<br/><br/>”Kyllä sinä saat tuijottaa minua”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Mutta jos olet vihainen jostakin, voisit kertoa minulle. En tosiaan aikonut soittaa viulua eilen aamuyöllä. En vain katsonut kelloa.”<br/><br/>”Sinun olisi pitänyt olla silloin nukkumassa”, John sanoo ja laittaa teemukin sohvapöydälle. ”Minusta tuntuu, että meidän pitäisi jutella. Yhdestä jutusta.”<br/><br/>”Selvä”, Sherlock sanoo. On vaikea päätellä, mikä se juttu voisi olla, jos kyse ei ole varpaista eikä viulunsoitosta. Vaikuttaa epätodennäköiseltä, että John yllättäen haluaisi jutella Sherlockin näennäisestä kuolemasta. Se aihehan on jo käsitelty.<br/><br/>John hieroo nenänpieltään. ”Tai oikeastaan minä haluaisin sanoa jotain.”<br/><br/>”Sano vain.”<br/><br/>John vilkaisee häntä. 0,4 sekuntia. ”Minusta tuntuu että minun pitäisi… pyytää anteeksi. Minähän olen… olen tainnut käyttäytyä vähän… oudosti.”<br/><br/>”Sinä käyttäydyt aina oudosti.”<br/><br/>John hymyilee ihan vähän mutta menee sitten taas vakavaksi. ”Tarkoitin että… olin alkuun aika huolestunut niistä sinun… sinähän olit ihan yltä päältä mustelmilla. Ja oli helpompi keskittyä niihin kuin mihinkään muuhun. Mutta se taisi sitten mennä… minä olen koskenut sinuun aika paljon.”<br/><br/>”Ei minua haittaa.”<br/><br/>”Sinua ei haittaa.”<br/><br/>”Ei lainkaan”, Sherlock sanoo ja vilkaisee muuntohuumeita. John kuitenkin tekee sen pienen maiskuttavan äänen, joka tarkoittaa, että John haluaa vielä sanoa jotain. Sherlock laittaa muuntohuumeet sohvalle nurin päin. Tämä on ilmeisesti pitkä keskustelu.<br/><br/>”Mutta et sinä kuitenkaan varmaan tarkoita”, John sanoo hitaasti ja katselee häntä, ”että olisit… pitänyt siitä.”<br/><br/>”Ei se ollut mitenkään epämiellyttävää”, hän sanoo. John ei edes painanut kovin kovaa.<br/><br/>”Minä…” John suoristaa selkänsä nojatuolissa. ”Minuakaan ei varsinaisesti haittaa, jos sinä joskus kosket minuun.”<br/><br/>”Hienoa”, Sherlock sanoo.<br/><br/>”Sehän on tavallaan luonnollistakin. Se että jotenkin… kaipaa kosketusta.”<br/><br/>”Niin”, Sherlock sanoo. <em>Luonnollinen</em> on niin epämääräinen adjektiivi. Se voi tarkoittaa melkein mitä vain.<br/><br/>”Selvä”, John sanoo ja näyttää vähän järkyttyneeltä. ”Se ei siis tosiaan haittaa, jos me joskus… koskemme toisiimme.”<br/><br/>”Ei lainkaan”, Sherlock sanoo. Joskus Johnille pitää toistaa yksinkertaisia asioita yllättävän monta kertaa.<br/><br/>”Hyvä”, John sanoo ja ottaa teemukin sohvapöydältä.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Sen keskustelun jälkeen John alkaa koskea häneen noin kolme kertaa useammin kuin ennen. Seuraavana päivänä hän istuu keittiössä odottamassa, että John tulisi ja keittäisi teetä, ja John taputtaa häntä olkapäälle kun kävelee ohi. Kun hän seitsemäntoista minuutin päästä ojentaa Johnille sokerin pöydän poikki, John kiittää ja samalla hipaisee sormilla hänen rannettaan. Samana iltana hän pesee hampaitaan kylpyhuoneessa, ja John tulee hakemaan oman hammasharjansa peilikaapista ja laittaa käden hänen kyljelleen 0,7 sekunnin ajaksi. Hän hengittää hitaasti sisään ja ulos ja vetää vahingossa hammastahnaa nenään. Kun hän yskii sitä pois, John taputtaa häntä selkään vaikka lääkärinä varmasti tietää, ettei noin kevyt taputtelu auta mitään. Ei varsinkaan silloin, jos potilaalla on hammastahnaa nenässä eikä esimerkiksi makaroni kurkussa.<br/><br/>Niin käy seuraavana päivänä. Hän on keittänyt makaroneja mutta ilmeisesti vesi lakkasi kiehumasta sillä aikaa, kun hän kävi kylpyhuoneessa katsomassa, onko pyykkikone jo lopettanut. Hän saa muutaman makaronin syötyä, mutta yksi jää kurkkuun, joten hän koputtaa Johnin huoneen oveen ja menee sitten sisään ennen kuin John ehtii vastata. Kestää hetki saada John ymmärtämään, miksi hän ei pysty puhumaan.<br/><br/>”<em>Luoja</em>”, John sanoo seitsemän minuuttia myöhemmin. He ovat keittiössä. John keittää uusia makaroneja ja Sherlock on juonut kaksi lasillista vettä. ”Onneksi minä olin kotona.”<br/><br/>Sherlock ottaa päivän lehden ja taittelee sen auki pöydälle. Oli tosiaan hyvä, että John oli paikalla. John laittaa tomaattikastiketta makaronien päälle, tuo lautasen hänen eteensä ja pitää kättä 2,6 sekuntia hänen olkapäällään ennen kuin istuutuu hänen viereensä.<br/><br/>Hän tekee Johnin läppärille Excel-tiedoston kaikista niistä kerroista, jolloin John koskee häneen. Aluksi niiden ryhmittely on hiukan haastavaa, mutta viikossa hän kehittää jo ihan hyvän systeemin. Hän tekee kosketusten tiheydestä ja kestosta funktiot ja määrittää molemmille derivaatan. Tulosten merkittävyyttä sosiaaliselta kannalta on kuitenkin yllättävän vaikea arvioida. Sitten, neljäkymmentäviisi päivää sen jälkeen, kun hän palasi Lontooseen, tapahtuu jotain, mikä sekoittaa molemmat funktiot.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>He ovat ratkaisseet kohtuullisen pitkäveteisen murhan. Murhaaja olikin puutarhuri eikä isoäiti ollut kadonnut vaan rakastunut ja muuttanut Espanjaan. He hakevat noutoruokaa kiinalaisesta ja syövät keittiössä, mutta John katsoo Sherlockia paljon vähemmän kuin tavallisesti, ja Sherlockilla on edelleen sellainen olo, että pitäisi lähteä ulos ja ratkaista jotain. Edes jotain pientä. Polkupyörävarkauskin voisi nyt riittää. Hän jättää Johnin syömään keittiöön ja menee suihkuun, ja kylpyhuoneessa hän miettii, että ehkä tilanne ei vaadikaan polkupyörävarkaiden jahtaamista. Ehkä hänen pitäisi masturboida. John koski häntä yksitoista kertaa vasemmalle olkapäälle tämän päivän aikana, ja kolme kertaa oikealle, ja kahdesti kyynärpäähän, ja kerran John painoi kämmenen hänen vatsalleen, jotta hän ei kävelisi kulman ympäri ja päätyisi ammutuksi. Taksissa John piti kättään hänen polvellaan.<br/><br/>”Sherlock?” John kysyy oven takaa. Omituista. John kävi vessassa heti sen jälkeen, kun he tulivat kotiin. Siitä ei voi olla kovin kauaa, ja aiemmin Johnilla on ollut erinomainen rakko. Mutta ehkä Sherlock on ollut kylpyhuoneessa kauemmin kuin luuli.<br/><br/>”Sherlock”, John sanoo uudestaan ja koputtaa ovea, ”anteeksi, en oikein tiedä mitä… oletko sinä suihkussa?”<br/><br/>”En”, Sherlock sanoo. Hän ei tosiaan vielä päässyt suihkuun saakka, koska jäi laskemaan Johnin kosketuksia.<br/><br/>”Mitä sinä sitten –”, John aloittaa ja lopettaa yhtäkkiä. ”Eihän se kyllä kuulu minulle.”<br/><br/>Sherlock käärii pyyhkeen vyötärön ympärille ja avaa sitten oven. John on selvästi taas oudolla tuulella. Epätavallista kyllä, myös Sherlock on oudolla tuulella. Ehkä kommunikointi sujuu helpommin kasvokkain. Tai ehkä John tosiaan vain haluaa kylpyhuoneeseen. Mutta nyt John vain seisoo ovensuussa ja katsoo Sherlockin kasvoja jotenkin hämmentyneen oloisena ja vähän hengästyneenä, ja sitten Sherlockin pyyhettä. 0,3 sekuntia. Sitten John katsoo taas Sherlockin kasvoja. Ja sitten taas pyyhettä. Ehkä pyyhkeessä on jotain omituista. Muutamassa pyyhkeessä on sinnikkäitä veritahroja, mutta tämän pyyhkeen piti olla suhteellisen puhdas.<br/><br/>Sherlock vilkaisee alaspäin.<br/><br/>Ai niin.<br/><br/>”Anteeksi”, John sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä suu raollaan. Hänen tekee mieli nauraa. Johtuu varmaan adrenaliinista. Mutta varmasti John lääkärinä pitää jäykistyneitä peniksiä ihan tavallisena asiana. Sitä paitsi John masturboi joka aamu samalla, kun käy suihkussa.<br/><br/>”Olin menossa suihkuun”, Sherlock sanoo.<br/><br/>John nyökkää mutta tuijottaa häntä edelleen. ”Haittaako jos minä…” Mutta John ei sano sitä loppuun vaan ottaa kaksi ja puoli askelta hänen luokseen, tarttuu hänen kasvoihinsa ja suutelee häntä suulle.<br/><br/>1,4 sekuntia. Sitten hän suutelee takaisin. John maistuu hapanimeläkastikkeelta. John ei ole ajanut partaansa tänä aamuna. Johnin peukalot ovat hänen poskillaan ja sormenpäät hänen korviensa vieressä. John pitää hänen kasvoistaan kiinni niin kuin pelkäisi, että hän saattaa kadota jonnekin. Se on epätodennäköistä. Hänellä on selkä lavuaaria vasten, eikä hän muutenkaan tiedä, minne menisi. John on tässä.<br/><br/>”Hitto”, John sanoo hänen suutaan vasten ja sitten silittää hänen poskiaan. Hän suutelee Johnia vielä kerran. Ilmeisesti he ovat ruvenneet tekemään niin. Hänen pitää lisätä tämä funktioon. Ja ehkä tarkentaa tutkimuskysymyksiä. ”Sherlock, mitä minä…” John sanoo. Se kuulostaa kysymykseltä, mutta siinä ei ole mitään järkeä. Hän aikoo sanoa Johnille niin, mutta ei pysty keskittymään. Informaatiota on liikaa. John nojaa hiukan kauemmas hänestä ja pyyhkeen reuna tarttuu Johnin vyönsolkeen. Saattaa olla, että hänen pitää laittaa tämä pyyhe pesuun.<br/><br/>”Voinko minä…” John aloittaa uudestaan, laskee toisen käden Sherlockin selälle ja nojaa taas lähemmäs. Varmasti John huomaa, että he ovat nyt aika tiukasti vastakkain. Johnilla on toisinaan huono huomiokyky, mutta ei ihan niin huono. Sitten John työntää kätensä heidän vartaloidensa väliin, vetää solmun auki pyyhkeestä ja heittää pyyhkeen pyykkikoneen päälle. Sherlock kääntyy katsomaan. John sanoo jotain, mistä ei saa mitään selvää, ja ottaa Sherlockin peniksen käteensä. Kalun. Kyrvän. Kullin.<br/><br/>”Sherlock?”<br/><br/>Siitä on aikaa kun hän on viimeksi harrastanut seksiä. Ehkä viisi vuotta. Hän ei ole tallentanut tarkkaa ajankohtaa. Se ei ole tärkeää. Se oli ennen Johnia. Mutta nyt hän ei muista mitä…<br/><br/>”Katso minuun”, John sanoo, ja Sherlock tajuaa tuijottavansa Johnin kättä. Sitä kättä joka pitelee hänen… hänen sukuelintään. Hän nostaa katseensa Johnin kasvoihin. ”Voinko minä tehdä näin?” John kysyy vaikka ei edes vielä tee mitään.<br/><br/>Sherlock nyökkää. Johnin vyönsolki juuttuu ensin housujen lenkkiin, mutta sitten hän saa Johnin vyön auki, ja vetoketjun, ja työntää housut alas Johnin polviin. Hän työntää bokseritkin alas. Ne ovat ne tummansiniset, joita John pitää treffeillä. Johnin kalu ei ole vielä ihan kovana, mutta hän kietoo silti sormensa sen ympärille, ja John vetää terävästi henkeä ja kuulostaa melkein yllättyneeltä.<br/><br/>”Hei”, John sanoo Sherlockin kaulaan. ”Jos sinä aiot… minun pitäisi ehkä istua. Polvi –”<br/><br/>”Sinun polvessasi ei ole mitään vikaa”, Sherlock sanoo mutta kääntää heidät ympäri ja työntää Johnin pyykkikoneen päälle. John taitaa nauraa hänelle. Mutta sitten hänellä on taas käsi Johnin kalulla eikä John naura enää, pitää vain vapaata kättään hänen niskassaan ja tuijottaa häntä niin kuin hän olisi jotain erikoista, mutta ei samalla tavalla kuin muut, vaan hyvällä tavalla. Niin kuin John ei aivan uskoisi, että tämä tosiaan tapahtuu. Toivottavasti John ei putoa pyykkikoneen päältä. Mutta Sherlock ei ehdi miettiä sitä kauaa, koska Johnin toinen käsi hänen niskassaan on lempeä ja harhailee hiukan, ja toinen käsi hänen kalullaan on hiukan liian hidas.<br/><br/>Hän käskee Johnin runkata häntä vähän nopeammin. John katsoo häntä niin kuin olisi luullut, ettei hän tiedä sellaisia sanoja. John on idiootti. Hän suutelee Johnia ja melkein kiipeää pyykkikoneen päälle itsekin, ja sitten John tekee mitä hän pyysi ja myös puristaa lujempaa, ja äkkiä hänen jalkansa tuntuvat vähän huterammilta.<br/><br/>”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja katselee häntä pyykkikoneen päältä, kun hän ottaa tukea lavuaarista. Ainakaan hän ei kaatunut lattialle. Se olisi ollut noloa. Nyt John vain hymyilee hänelle eikä naura. Mutta ei häntä haittaisi vaikka John nauraisikin. Tuntuu siltä että hänkin saattaisi nauraa.<br/><br/>Hän katsoo Johnia. John katsoo häntä.<br/><br/>”Mennään sänkyyn”, John sanoo.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Hei”, John sanoo hänen olkapäänsä yli. ”Mikä tuo on?”<br/><br/>Hän tallentaa muutokset. ”Laskelma siitä, miten usein ja miten pitkään sinä kosket minua.”<br/><br/>John tuijottaa häntä. 5,2 sekuntia. Sitten John kääntyy taas katsomaan tietokonetta. ”Se on minun läppärilläni.”<br/><br/>”Se oli lähempänä.”<br/><br/>”Minä vaihdoin salasanankin.”<br/><br/>”Hmm”, Sherlock sanoo.<br/><br/>”Sinulla on laskelma siitä, miten usein minä kosken sinua”, John sanoo hiukan ohuella äänellä. Se ei varmaan johdu seksistä, siitä on nimittäin jo melkein puoli tuntia. He menivät Sherlockin makuuhuoneeseen, koska se oli lähempänä. Melko nopeasti kävi ilmi, että John komentelee mielellään myös sängyssä. Se ei varsinaisesti haitannut, mutta loppuvaiheessa oli jo vähän tukalaa. Sherlock makasi selällään sängyllä päiväpeiton päällä, ja John oli kontallaan hänen yläpuolellaan ja runkkasi häntä niin hitaasti että teki mieli työntää Johnin käsi syrjään ja hoitaa homma itse. Ja sitten John käski hänen hengittää syvään.<br/><br/>”En kai minä ole sinulle joku koe?” John kysyy nyt.<br/><br/>Sherlock tarttuu Johnin käteen. Se olikin kätevästi aivan hänen vieressään. Hän pujottelee sormensa Johnin sormien väliin ja kokeilee peukalolla Johnin pulssia. ”Minä yritän vain selvittää, mistä tässä on kyse.”<br/><br/>”Mistä missä on kyse?” John kysyy mutta ei vedä kättään pois.<br/><br/>”Tässä. Meissä. Luulin ensin, ettet ole antanut minulle anteeksi.”<br/><br/>”En minä varmaan ollutkaan”, John sanoo ja istuutuu sohvalle Sherlockin viereen. Sherlock työntää läppärin pois. Olisi ikävää, jos se putoaisi lattialle ja hajoaisi ja hän menettäisi laskelmansa. ”Sherlock.”<br/><br/>”Mitä?”<br/><br/>”Voinko minä suudella sinua?”<br/><br/>Hän nyökkää. John suutelee häntä suulle, nojaa sitten kauemmas ja jättää käden hänen polvelleen.<br/><br/>”Entä tuo äskeinen?”<br/><br/>”Mikä?”<br/><br/>”Se kun me…” John hieroo nenäänsä. ”Minä ajattelin että se oli…”<br/><br/>”Seksiä.”<br/><br/>John katsoo häntä. ”Seksiä?”<br/><br/>”Mitä muutakaan?” hän kysyy.<br/><br/>”Minä…” John sanoo ja nieleskelee. Johnin käsi Sherlockin polvella muuttuu kevyemmäksi. 2,3 sekuntia. Sitten lisää hiljaisuutta. 4,2 sekuntia. 7,3 sekuntia. Sherlock suoristaa selkänsä. Jos John nyt sanoo hänelle, että se ei ollut seksiä eikä John ole kiinnostunut, tai että John ei ole homo, niin sitten hän kyllä… sitten hän kyllä joutuu laittamaan koko tutkimusasetelman uusiksi. Tietenkin sellaisia asioita on melkein mahdoton mitata, mutta hän kuvitteli… ”Hei”, John sanoo. ”Älä näytä tuolta.”<br/><br/>”Miltä?” Sherlock kysyy ja nousee seisomaan. Johnin käsi putoaa hänen polveltaan. Puoli tuntia aiemmin John irrotteli sormet hänen peniksensä ympäriltä ja pyyhki kätensä omaa vatsaansa vasten. Hän yritti lähinnä hengittää siinä vaiheessa. Mutta kun hän tarttui Johnia ranteesta, John laskeutui sängylle hänen viereensä, ja kun hän puristi sormensa Johnin ympärille, John työnsi toisen kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa ja tuijotti häntä suu auki. Hän olisi varmaan voinut pitkittää sitä, mutta kaikki oli muutenkin täydellistä. John tuli hänen käteensä ja hän nojasi kohti Johnia ja suuteli mihin vain yletti. Hän osui Johnin silmäkulmaan.<br/><br/>Nyt hän kävelee keittiöön. John seuraa häntä. Noutoruuat ovat pöydällä valkoisissa laatikoissaan. Hän ottaa katkaravun, upottaa kastikkeeseen ja laittaa sitten suuhun. Sormet tuoksuvat yhä spermalle. John pysähtyy toiselle puolelle pöytää, seisoo siinä ainakin 4,5 sekuntia ja tulee sitten hänen viereensä, ottaa seuraavan katkaravun hänen kädestään ja laittaa sen takaisin.<br/><br/>”Minä luulin, ettet sinä ole kiinnostunut”, John sanoo ja selvittää sitten kurkkuaan. ”Tai ehkä minäkään en ollut kiinnostunut. Ennen. Mutta…”<br/><br/>Hän suutelee Johnia suulle. John laittaa kämmenen hänen rinnalleen ja työntää hänet kauemmas.<br/><br/>”Puhutaan ensin”, John sanoo. Äänestä kuulee, että Johnia pelottaa, mutta Johnin käsi Sherlockin rintakehällä on aivan vakaa. ”Minä en rupea mihinkään epämääräiseen juttuun. Ei mitään sellaista, että säädetään silloin kun on adrenaliini koholla tai muuten vain, tuota, panettaa. Minä en pysty sellaiseen. Kenen tahansa muun kanssa kyllä, mutta en sinun kanssasi.”<br/><br/>”Sopii”, Sherlock sanoo.<br/><br/>”Hyvä”, John sanoo mutta kuulostaa edelleen siltä että haluaa jutella. ”Mitä sitten? Mitä me teemme? Mitä sinä haluat?”<br/><br/>”Samaa kuin ennenkin”, Sherlock sanoo ja haistaa sormiaan. John tuoksuu vähän erilaiselta kuin hän. ”Ja…”<br/><br/>”Ja?”<br/><br/>”Ja kaiken muun.”<br/><br/>”Kaiken muun”, John sanoo ohuella äänellä. ”<em>Luoja.</em>”<br/><br/>”Tai ihan mitä vain sinulle sopii”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Minä olen melko joustava.”<br/><br/>John nauraa 0,7 sekuntia. ”Sinä et ole kyllä ikinä ollut <em>joustava.</em>”<br/><br/>”Tarkoitin että minulla ei ole ketään muuta.”<br/><br/>John hiljenee.<br/><br/>”Niin että sano sinä”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Sano mitä haluat.”<br/><br/>John tuijottaa häntä hetken. Hän unohtaa laskea aikaa. Sitten John nojaa vähän kauemmas hänestä, ottaa katkaravun ja laittaa sen suuhunsa. Hän katsoo miten John syö toisenkin katkaravun. Silloin aiemmin hän ajatteli, että oli parempi ettei mitään tapahtunut. John kuitenkin pettyisi häneen. John haluaisi eri asioita kuin hän. Tai ehkä John ei haluaisi mitään. Niinhän John oli sanonut ihan heti. Ja kun hän kerrankin oli löytänyt ihmisen, jonka kanssa halusi elää, eihän sitä ihmistä kannattanut ajaa pois toivomalla vielä kaiken muun lisäksi seksiä ja romantiikkaa.<br/><br/>”Minä luulen”, John sanoo hitaasti, ”luulen että me voisimme syödä, ja sitten ehkä suudella lisää, ja sitten voisimme ehkä mennä treffeille. Vaikka huomenna. Johonkin ravintolaan. Sinä syöt liian vähän.”<br/><br/>”Sinä juuri estit minua syömästä sitä katkarapua.”<br/><br/>”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja tarttuu hänen käsiinsä. Hän antaa Johnin vetää itsensä lähemmäs. Hän antaisi luultavasti Johnin tehdä melkein mitä vain.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>He käyvät treffeillä ja harrastavat seksiä makuuhuoneessa ja romantiikkaa muissa huoneissa. Kerran he käyvät Lestraden kanssa kaljalla ja suutelevat vahingossa Lestraden naaman edessä. John punastuu ja myöhemmin sängyssä komentelee vielä enemmän kuin yleensä. Funktiot menevät sekaisin eikä derivointi onnistu, mutta ei se haittaa. Kaikkia asioita ei voi mitata.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>